My Sanctuary
by RiddlePanda
Summary: Pre COM and during KH2. Even though he's my superior, he's still just a child...


**My Sanctuary**

Well this is my first attempt at writing a Kingdom Hearts fanfic so be gentle on me.

(Like they'll be gentle. They were horrible when I was writing this stuff.)

Well that's because you're ugly and old and no one likes you except for Vexen. Hey! You guys are like the same age sis.

(BURN IN HELL!)

Axel: Hey that's like my line. Got it memorized?

Ahem, Kingdom Hearts is not owned by me, well actually the game is, you know the one you buy for like 50 bucks and your sister screams at you because you spent 50 bucks on a game that you could have waited to buy later at a much lower price and could have bought clothes with the money because she's tired of you stealing all her clothes but it's not like she should wear them anyway because they are for young people and not old ladies like her….

(I'm not old!)

…and she should stick to wearing nice conservative clothes that cover her up and date men her age like Vexen…

(I hate Vexen! He sounds fruitier than Marluxia. I like Roxas.)

…You…what! EWWWWWWW! You have a messed up Lolita complex. Roxas is SOOOOOOOOO jailbait sis. That is sick. That's like you dating Jessie McCartney or something.

Anyway, Kingdom Hearts (the franchise) is owned by Square Enix, those lovely wonderful people that made such great hits as the Final Fantasy games, excluding X-2 I hate that one, and Full Metal Alchemist.

Everything else I mentioned isn't owned by me either, except for maybe the spare keys to the Castle that Never Was I stole -- cough-- borrowed permanently without prior consent and with no intention of returning from a very inebriated and --cough--dead Vexen. You know some Nobodies just CAN'T hold their arsenic.

Vexen: Give me my keys back woman! I ain't dead yet either!

Eep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard, not knowing what to do. All I could do was just gently stroke the back and head of the sobbing child in my lap. Yes, child, even though he was my superior. My superior who was in fact three ranks above me, one of the original six who started this whole thing. By my calculations, and yes, I can count despite what some of the others think, they should all be nine years older than what their bodies appear to be. I said SHOULD, but they're not. This is why he's crying now, using an emotion that should be nonexistent. There's that word again, should. Our leader keeps saying he can't feel any emotions, but if that being the case, if we're exactly like HIM, then why do our "hearts" say otherwise. I snap back to reality when I realize that my friend has fallen asleep. Yes, friend. There's too much of a bond between us to say otherwise. Besides, everyone else here has someone to turn to when they need some companionship.

A small moan and sudden jerking movements show me that my friend is having a nightmare. I entwine my hand into one of his and, probably thinking it's part of his dream, he clings on to it for dear life. It stops the shaking which is good. I hate to see him in pain. Speaking of, as he lays in my lap, I slowly think back to why we're in this predicament in the first place.

Our leader had wanted him to go to Halloween Town to survey the land there. Naturally, we all joked about his assignment. After all, who else to send to THAT place than the only member that just screamed horror movie star. He accepted the assignment without hesitation and quickly left the room to prepare to leave for the place. Since I wasn't given an assignment, I walked out and caught up with him. I congratulated him on his mission and lightly hit him in the shoulder. But, something was off about him. Usually he would turn around and glare at me or calmly remind me he was my superior, but he didn't. He just kept on walking and then warped out of the hallway.

Being the nosy Nobody I was, I decided to follow him. That was the greatest thing I've done so far. My only regret though was not getting there sooner. To tell the truth, I got lost. I'm bad at directions. When I finally got there, the sight was enough to discourage anyone from watching any horror slasher movie for a VERY long time. I literally had to tiptoe through the remains of whatever was covering the ground for several yards. Of course, seeing one of the things only half exploded told me what they had been. Heartless, hundreds of them, littered the ground, annihilated, and in the very center of the "crater" I would call it, was my superior, kneeling on the ground, drenched in their blood, shaking and sobbing.

Thanking the gods of music this was an isolated part of this world so none of the locals saw and now, not caring I got "stuff" on my clothing, it's all black anyway, I rushed to the center. I sank down to my knees and did the one thing that we were forbidden to do, well take that back, there are a BUNCH of things we aren't allowed to do, I embraced him. He let out a squeak and tried to break away, but I was stronger than him, so…much stronger, gods I didn't want that. I began to stroke his back whispering soothing things to him. The shaking finally stopped and he calmed down. Not wanting to, but still needing to know, I gently asked him, "What happened?"

It all went down from there. Everything he had been keeping in that small frame, almost a decade of hiding his emotions, his thoughts, his fears, came into the light, and he confessed everything to me. The things he told me about himself would make the most darkest of emo kids look like a care bear. He hated this life. He hated the fact that, though he should be so much older, he couldn't, because he was trapped in this undying, unchanging body. He still couldn't get the respect he wanted because he looked like a child, and though he didn't want to try to hurt my feelings, for the record he didn't, he told me I was even older than him age wise in these bodies.

He then told me about his past, before he became like this. It was when he said he should have just died then, that I put a stop to it. I kissed the top of his forehead as more tears fell from his eyes. I think a few dropped from mine as well. The next thing I did was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I looked at the crater we were in and softly asked what his power and weapon was. To my knowledge, no one knew except he could smell the scents of others and shape shift. To my surprise, he shakily pointed to the ground by us. That's when I saw it. It was our kind of weapon of course, small but surprisingly powerful, just like the person in my arms. It was covered in blood though, so I didn't get to see its real color. It quickly vanished and its owner quietly asked me if I could help him up.

I helped him up and we made our way out of the crater. I used my power to clean up the place a little. It really wouldn't have mattered though in this world. The locals here sure are skull brains. "P…please, don't tell Superior about this. I don't want him to… If he knew I had this kind of power…" I assured him I wouldn't. We teleported back to the castle and I immediately teleported us to my room. I had seen, upon entering the incredibly and ridiculously white castle, that drenched in blood didn't exactly cover what I had thought earlier. I sure hoped he didn't mind me seeing him naked so I could help wash him off. He didn't.

I gave him one of my spare robes to wear as I washed his and mine. My heart, yes we have hearts, they may not be in our bodies but they are out there somewhere still connected to us somehow despite what our leader says, churned a little when I saw him in my robe. Gods, why was he so small? I may be known for having a skinny frame, but he was literally swallowed in it. I let him sleep in my room that night so in case anything happened. The gentle swaying of my waterbed, yes I have a waterbed, duh my element is water, you should see what some other members have, lets see, one sleeps on a bed of nails, airbed, glacier of ice, a giant rock, a giant moon rock, hot coals, a bed made out of cards (how one could sleep on THAT without it caving is beyond me, ask the one sleeping on it), a bed of flowers (Lol get it bed of flowers, flowerbed? Grrr…stupid unfunny meanies), electric coils, and a bed, a nice regular bed. (don't ask, our newest member is weird, three fries short of a Happy Meal if you ask me) rocked him to sleep easily. I jumped on my couch, yes it's a watercouch, and laid there registering all that had happened that night.

Our leader never found out about the "incident" as I call it and for good measure. What would have happened if he found out one of his lesser members had more power than all of us put together. It took me a few days to realize that was the reason he never fought, not because he was weaker…but because… sorry, shouldn't talk about that, I promised. Both of us thought that that night would just be a one night thing, but before long, we both noticed, we needed each other's company. It started out slow at first, just saying hello in the hallways if we saw each other, but it soon graduated into more frequent things. I always had a place in the castle no one would visit so I would use it to play my music when I didn't feel like playing in my room. He would always seek me out and just sit down and listen, occasionally saying it was good.

I returned the favor of an audience by finding him in the library. I had street smarts but not book smarts like the older members, so him helping me in studying sure kept the others on their toes when they realized I wasn't a dumb blond like they thought. Before long though, those small instances weren't enough. On several occasions, he came to my room, always knocking and asking if I was busy, I never was, not for him anyway, I would always have time for him. He told me he liked looking at all my fish I had. He knew their names as well as I did, Kambei, Katsushiro, Kikuchiyo, Kyuzo, Gorobei, Heihachi and Shichiroji, Heh, I'm such a samurai film nut. He would feed them for me when I did a mission. I actually asked if I could see his room, he let me see it. He didn't really like to decorate like the rest of us, just a bed, a couch and some shelves of books.

It wasn't until our leader gave him a new mission that all we had worked hard for came spiraling down. He was supposed to go to the Agrabah, a world that was so close, too close, to that infernal Halloween Town. This time, when I went, I made sure not to get lost. I arrived in time to see him surrounded by Heartless. I had discovered a small secret about him, Heartless are attracted to him in large numbers for some reason. I saw he was trying his hardest to fight them off, using a small amount of power, but that not working, he reached in his robe…I suddenly ran out of my hiding place and made short work of the Heartless, after all, fire and water don't mix. I looked back to see him on the ground, shaking. "Thank you. I don't think I could have…" I embraced him as I opened a portal beneath us and we sunk down it back to my room.

Which is where we are now. Despite what the others know, he can't kill things in cold blood, not like everyone else. After all, he's still just a child. As I hold him in my arms, I vow that he will never have to use his power and weapon as long as I'm around.

If only I could have followed him to Castle Oblivion.

When I found him, he was almost dead. He was unconscious, with bad gashes covering his body. I took him back to my room and cleaned his wounds. He awoke and told me what had happened. I told him I would be back. I went to the Room of Existence, a room our leader keeps to remind us we're alive. I noticed four of the markers were already red and broken, meaning they were dead. I came to his, raised up my weapon, and smashed it to pieces. It still had a small bit of blue circling around it, but anyone looking at the graves, as I will call them, would think this member had died too.

I went back to my room. I told him what I did. He rested there for a few days before asking me something. He wanted me to take him to Hollow Bastion. I asked him why there where he told me that's where he used to live. He wanted to see if maybe he could go back there and live a peaceful life. After all, he had no powers anymore, well, that he knew about. He was still a Nobody, but no one could really prove that unless they were looking. I told him I would take him.

I didn't see him again until about a year later, when our goal was nearly complete. He had found out he still had family there. He had told them what had happened to him. Their reactions, he told me was unexpected. They told him stranger things have happened over the last couple of years and they could take anything. I smiled and turned to walk away. After all I had to fight that Keyblade bearer and his weird friends, come on, a giant talking duck and dog? And why no one is scared of this is beyond me. I mean I would be crapping myself if some kid with big feet, weird spiky hair and a giant key came walking up with a giant talking duck and dog to me, and wanting to be my friend.

As I made a portal, he grabbed my hand. "Demyx, you're welcome here anytime." he smiled. I smiled back. "Thanks Zexion. I'll be back once I beat Sora." "I'll be waiting."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am one of those 99.99999 people that refuse to think Zexion is dead. There's so much proof out there, the Ultimania book, the interview with Nomura-san about his weapon, the fact they hardly showed him at all yet has this HUGE fan base following… the list could go on. Anyway I was surprised to see no one who has played the game all the way through, has mentioned the fact of the Proof of Existence thing I mentioned in the story as being one of the clues he's still alive somewhere. All the other ones glow red with the exception of course of Roxas, but looking at Zexion's, there's STILL a lot of blue swirling around it.

Also, I also believe Zexion is physically still ina teenager's body, around the age of Sora. In the game and guide, he seems much smaller and younger than the rest of them. While I'm sure he's mentally aged, his memories of when he was human tend to get in the way. It's the same with all kids and teens.

Anyway, thank you for listening to me ramble like an idiot.

That cute little review button is down there so review like the trained ignorant mass you are. And flames will be used against Vexen.

BTW, I don't hate Vexen, I just like to tick him off by talking about him, hiding his stuff, knocking things over, replacing his speeches he has to give with insane clown posse lyrics…


End file.
